Wrong
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Bella and Jacob do kiss in New Moon and Edward do calls, it's just a few minutes later.
1. Bella

AN: this is a one-short on when right before Jacob and Bella kiss. Here they do kiss and the phone does ring just a few minutes later. Everything is the same except that they kiss. I might do a second chapter in Jacob's POV but i ahve to know what you thought about this fist. Just to remind where it is there's a text from New Moon.

**Wrong**

_New Moon p.411 _

_"Bella," he whispered._

_I was frozen._

_No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think._

_But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences._

_I stared back at him. He was not __my __Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so_

_many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have_

_him belong to me._

_Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was_

_never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what_

_was the fairy-tale protocol for __other __kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?_

_Maybe it would be easy—like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice._

_Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself._

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. __And I was still absolutely_

_undecided._

___________________________________________________________________________

Jacobs head bowed lower and I was powerless. I couldn't move and I couldn't think. I was paralyzed.

That's when his lips met mine. I instantly felt a surge of warmness gather at my lips. It almost burned and it was at the point of being uncomfortable and painful. I wanted to remove my lips but I couldn't. I was still frozen and my eyes were wide open. I could see Jake and his eyes were closed as he kept his lips locked with mine.

Somewhere in the back of my head I was screaming: "This is wrong! I can't do this." That's when I finally unfroze and tried to jerk my head to the side. Jake being so much stronger than me kept his lips locked to mine. I tried harder but nothing. I now put both of my hands on his chest and pushes. He does not move with my hand but he gets the point and moves away.

We just stare at each other for what seems like hours but really were just a few seconds. Jake then smiles at me and I am left frozen again. He raises his right hand to my cheek and whispers "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He is about to let his lips return to mine that I, fast, jerk my head to the side and backs away.

"Jake" I whisper but cannot continue. He just stares at me. His eyes are soft as he takes in my face and expression.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asks and comes towards me again. I back away as I think he will try to kiss me again. That's when he stops walking. I try to find my voice but it's not there.

I keep opening my mouth only to close it again. Another few agonizingly uncomfortable seconds pass and I slowly come back and relax a bit.

Jake must have noticed for he took one slow step towards me and that's when my voice reappears.

"Jake. Don't" my voice is just a whisper but I knew that he heard me. "You shouldn't have don't that." I look up at him to see his face hard but not angry.

"And why not?" he voice was also hard but I didn't really detect any anger in there, none towards me anyways.

"Because I can't do this" I swallow, only to find a lump in my throat "I just – I – I can't Jacob. That shouldn't have happened. It was wrong." My voice cracks at some places and I keep my eyes fixed on his face.

"Bella" he says with much force "It was not wrong, it was very right and you shouldn't be ashamed. He left and is not coming back. It's not right for you to dwell over him any more and you shouldn't feel guilty for wanting to move on." As he finish talking my eyes water up and tears spill over. I clutch to my chest and finds that the hole that have not healed is tearing open and i'm bleeding. How could he say that?!

I gasp for air and grip a chair to steady myself. He comes to grab my arm gently and I jerk it away.

"Jacob please. Don't touch me…" my voice is soft and not at all harsh. And yet he looks like I have slapped him. "And I'm not ashamed I just – we can't do this. It doesn't feel right."

Jake was about to answer when the pone rang. I jumped and was about to answer when Jake took the phone and answered himself.


	2. Jacob

**AN: another request (I really like those!!) between when Jake answers the phone to when Alice and Bella leaves for Volterra. ****This is the best I came up with. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything!!!! **

Second chapter in Jacob's POV

_Jake was about to __respond when the pone rang. I jumped and was about to answer when Jake took the phone and answered himself._

"Swan residence" I answered. I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. May I speak to Charlie?

I immediately tensed and it took all self control I had not to start shaking uncontrollably and turn right there. A leech is calling Charlie? What the hell does this mean?!

"He's not here," I say back with fierce resentment.

"Well where is he then?" The leech sounded irritated. Should I tell him? It's none of his business! If I don't, maybe he'll come here. I can't have that.

"He's at the funeral," as soon as the words were out of my mouth I heard the phone line go dead and I hung up the phone, practically slamming it shut.

"Filthy bloodsucker" I muttered and turned back towards Bella.

Bella looked shocked. "Who did you just hung up on?" she gasped out. She then proceeded with; "In _my_ house and on _my_ phone."

"Easy!" I yelled "He hung up on me!" I was starting to shake now. The freaking leech was calling Charlie, how dare he?!

Before I had time to process this Bella asked: "He? Who was it?!" she screamed out the words like her life depended on it.

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_," I sneered and was outraged even further, just by having to call him by his _name_.

Why didn't you let me talk to him?!" Why would she want to?!

"He didn't ask for you," I have to get out of here. I have to tell the pack about this. "He asked were Charlie was and I told him. I don't think I broke any rules on etiquette." This is just crossing the line. Leaving for months and now, all of the sudden, calling?!

Bella started speaking again but I didn't hear her. I heard a window opening on the second floor and a stench so vile it nearly knocked me over, it was so close. I have to get out of here!

"Bye Bells," I told her. I then launched myself out of the kitchen and towards the front door. But I didn't make it all the way out. Bella came after me and then I saw it, the leech. It was standing in the top stairs of the staircase. She was wearing an expression that made her face look empty, dead (like it should be).

"Bella," she choked out. I was slightly nauseated when Bella ran towards her and took her by the shoulders. How can she be so close to that _thing_?

"Alice, what's wrong!?" Bella screams and she then puts her hand on the leeches face.

"Edward," the leech whispers heartbreakingly (as if she actually had a heart and emotions) and Bella collapses to the sound.

"Bella!" I scream and launches for her. She had already hit the floor and I pray there isn't any blood. God only know how much self control this leech has.

But then the leech makes a move for Bella but I take her from her. She seams slightly shaken and kind of mad. Why should she be mad?! She won't touch Bella, ever, and cause her any more pain!

She composes herself and says; "get her to the couch." I feel nauseated that she directs me but none the less, I bring Bella to the couch and lay her down. But I did not stay away. I sit down protectively in front of her. She has to be protected from his thing. It could kill her at any moment!

The leech ignores me and paces around. I curse under mu breath and screams at the leech "What did you do to her?!" But she ignores me and address Bella: "Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry." Hurry?! And where does she think she has to hurry towards. Bella's not going anywhere! She's going to stay right here. I will not let her leave with this-

The leech walks towards Bella and kneels down by her face.

"Stay back!" I scream to her face and I felt Bella stir. The leech doesn't look at me but speaks: "Calm down Jacob Black. You don't want to do that so close to her." How dare she! Who is she to tell me what I should and shouldn't do! It was only then that I realised I was shaking so badly the couch shook with me.

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus," I sneered at her but I still tried to calm down.

That's when Bella wakes. Her voice is weak and she asks for the leech. The leech! She asks for the leech first?! But I don't have any time thinking about that right now.

"What happened?" Bella asks and tries to sit up. She took a hold on my arm to pull herself up.

"I don't know" the leech answered "What is he thinking?!" What is she talking about and what does this has to do about the other leech, _Edward_?!

The leech then pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. Then puts the phone to her ear and not 2 rings go by before someone picks up.

I followed the conversation closely.

"Yes?" a voice answered.

"Rose" the leech starts "I need to speak to Carlisle now!" The leech snapped at the other one and waited for a response. Who is she talking to? Must one of her coven members.

"Oh Alice!" the voice in the phone answered happily and continues "Carlisle's hunting. What-"she starts but the small one, _Alice,_ just continues.

"Fine, as soon as he's back." The leech snaps. "What is it?" The leech on the phone asked. "I'll track him down right away and have him call you-"she was then interrupted again by the small one snapping at her.

"No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?"

I hear how the voice on the phone explains how she had called Edward and told him that Bella was dead. I feel rage run thought me. She thought he deserved to know, even though Bella isn't dead?! He has absolutely no right to even _want_ to see her anymore! Let alone hear that she has "_died_"!

"Why," the leech gasps out and her hand with the phone in it is shaking. "Why would you do that Rosalie?" Her voice came from someone who sounds like they've just got their heart broken.

I heard how the leech on the phone tried to defend herself. Saying he had right to know and better now than later. I still didn't know what all of this was so terrible. He had left and that way he couldn't care weather or not Bella lived, I winced at the thought of having her dead, and everything would be just fine as soon as these two had spoken. But I still had a bad feeling.

"Well, you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" The small leech's voice was piercing and vicious. Maybe it wasn't good that Bella was around. The leech could have a fit and kill her! But the conversation continued and I had to listen to report back to the pack.

"Bella's still alive?" I hear the leech on the phone ask. She sounded shocked, like it was utterly impossible.

The small leech then tries to explain that she had been wrong and the one on the phone is shocked again. I know the leech psychic but she has to be wrong sometimes right?

The conversation is now coming to an end and the small one snap a: "It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it," and hangs up the phone.

Bella quickly blurts out an: "Alice. Alice, Carlisle's back. He called just before…" her voice trailed off.

The leech just stares at Bella and asks "How long ago?" I just listened to them.

"Half a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?"

"I didn't talk to him." Bella then turns her head towards me, silently telling the leech that I was the one speaking to the leech doctor.

Then the leech surprised and disgusted me by turning her head my direction and I tell her what he had said.

"And then he hung up on me!" The memory of that makes me shiver again and I fight for control.

Bella then jumps in with: "You told he Charlie was at the funeral." The leech shifts her eyes towards Bella.

"What were his exact words?" The leech demands.

Bella's the one to speak: "He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral.'" The leech kneels down like she can stand up more on her own.

"Tell me Alice," Bella whispers.

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone," the leech says and her voice is hollow. But then I get angry. "Are you calling me a liar?" I sneer at her but she doesn't flinch back the way I thought she would. The leech completely ignored me and spoke to Bella again.

"It was Edward." She say's chokingly "He thinks you're dead." Bella froze next to me and says after a few second: "Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" She asks and sighs.

"Yes," the leech confirms and sniffs. "In her defence she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfect. But for her to track him down to tell him this! Didn't she realise realize… or cared?!"

I began too feel a light pinching on my arm but ignored it and listened as Bella realised that the leech on the phone, _Rosalie_, told the heartbreaking leech about a funeral and thought that I meant _her_ funeral.

As Bella finished speaking the leech looked up at her in a strange kind of way: "You're not upset." She states matter-of-factly. Of course she's not upset! Why would she. So what if the leech thinks she's dead. It's none of his business!

"Well, it's really rotten timing," Bella began "but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls, someone will tell him… what… really…" Bella's voice trailed of as she saw the look on the leech's face. It was pained.

"Bella" the leech says and her voice is hollow "Edward wont call again. He believed her."

"I don't understand," Bella gets out and I can hear that she has some difficulty breathing.

The next thing the leech says really shocks me into oblivion.

"He's going to Italy." He's going on a vacation? What does it mean 'he's going to Italy'?

Less than 3 seconds later Bella screams: "No!!!!!" the scream after all the whispers makes us jump in surprise. I look at Bella and see her face flushed. That's not good. She'll probably look appetizing for the leech. The mere thought was nauseating.

Bella must have figured it out because she screamed "No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!" Do what?!

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you." The leech states and starts to get back on her feet, her face emotionless.

"But he… he _left_! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!" I flinched at the thought of Bella dead.

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long," Alice said quietly.

"How _dare _he!" With that, Bella was on her feet and I stood up with her. The leech could not be trusted so I stood in front of Bella, protecting her from it.

"Oh, get out of the way, Jacob!" Bella screams and elbows me but I don't feel it. But, it hurt that she would dismiss me like that. Over a leech!

"What do we do?" Bella begged. I was still trying to understand what their conversation was about. "Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?" Call him? Wait?! She wants to call him?! To do what?! Just say she's alive?!

The leech was shaking her head. "That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio—someone answered it…" The leech was whispering towards the end.

"You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!"

"Bella, I—I don't think I can ask you to…" The leech says small,

"Ask me!" Bella demands. That's when I connect everything. She wants to go and… and do what… save him?! Save him from what?! Why would she even want to waste a breath on him? He left her broken and in pieces. I picked up the pieces and she was nearly ready when the leech came. Dammit!

The leech makes a move forward Bella and put her hands on Bella's shoulders. I flinch slightly and is tensed for a possible attack on Bella but the leech just stands there and looks Bella in the eyes.

"We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi… and asking to die." The both of them flinched at the last word. I could understand why the leech would flinch. It's a member of her coven. But Bella? Why should she be upset? "It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision." The leech goes on; "But if they say no, and they might—Aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him—Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will. "So if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies… we might have time."

The next words being said made my heart break a little.

"Let's go!" Bella screams and the leech tries to, but not really convincingly convinces her to not do this. She's going to save him, from death?

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all—though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime." I almost gag at the word dinnertime.

"This is what's keeping us here?" Bella asked angrily. "I'll go alone if you're afraid."

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed." The leech says and as the words are out Bella snorts. "I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!" I was left shocked. Has she lost her mind?! She is going to the city of vampires?! Willingly. I can't believe that she is doing this. No! She's not going to go! I will not let her go! If I have to, I'll hold her here until it really is too late and the heartbreaking leech is dead so that Bella can finally move on with her life. It's better that way.

"Charlie," Bella gasps and I quickly responds; "I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie." My voice was angry, furious even but I continued with "Screw the treaty." Bella looked up at me with such a relieved and happy expression that I scowled at her. I was beginning to question her sanity. Maybe she's not stable. She can't just leave. She stumbles her way to the kitchen and searches frantically for a pen. I see one and hand it to her. I then give her a pad of paper and she scribbled something on it for Charlie. What if she never comes back? What would he do then?! She's his life. She can't be that selfish!

"Don't go," I whisper pleadingly. With the leech out of sight for the moment I say what I can to keep her here. She didn't seem to listen to me and she keeps pleading that I'll take care of her father. The leech was waiting behind Bella with a bag over her shoulder.

"Get your wallet—you'll need an ID. _Please _tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one." The leech's voice was impatient. So! She wanted Bella to come! That selfish little bloodsucking leech!

Bella marches up the stairs to grab her wallet and passport. I turn towards the leech.

"What do you think you're doing?!" My voice was as menacing as I could master. "You can't just take her away, away from her life and family. You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to—"

"Yes. You're right, dog." The leech sneers at me. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind—they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that." So she knew about this and is still taking Bella to them?!

"And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" I shout out load. Finally getting it off my chest!

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?"

"We can handle the redhead." I say with knowledge that we would catch her and make her pay for hunting Bella.

"Then why is she still hunting?" the leech says accusingly and I growled at her.

Bella is down the stairs and shouts out; "Stop that!" she comes down all the way. "Argue when we _get _back, let's go!" She was so determined to go! How could she do this?! The leech turned and got out the door. Bella followed and I catch her arm, with my own hand shaking with what she's about to do. I plead for the last time that she will see reasons and stay here… with me... not got to _him_!

"Please, Bella. I'm begging."

"Jake, I _have _to—"

"You don't, though. You really don't." She thinks she has to? Does she feel obligated to go and save the worthless leech that broke her? "You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me." I plead with all my might and I can see that she's not listening to my words. So she will go and die?

"Don't die Bella. Don't go. Don't." I was shaking with silent sobbing – that I might never see her again all because of the leeches – and out of anger towards the leeches. They ruined her life the minute they stepped into it!

She's still not listening to my pleading. She mutters a "bye Jake" and disappears into the darkness, towards the car. I can't stay here any longer. The trembling it getting worse and I run as fast as I can towards the forest and as soon as I'm in and out of sight I phase. My clothes ripping but I couldn't care any less. I have to get to the pact. Tell them what has happened and what is going to happen.

The last thing I hear before running away is the car speeding away, towards death.

**AN: wow! So that was pretty long. I hope it's not too long. But let me know what you think. **

**And I have read it and checked the grammar and spelling so many times now that if you find any you'll just have to live with it. **


End file.
